Saudade
by nanetys
Summary: Ela não tinha mais nada a perder, porque já havia perdido tudo. .:JamesxVictoria:. :meu casal favorito, diga-se de passagem:


_**Disclaimer: **Twilight e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem. Mas eu divido o James com a Victoria u//u_

**

* * *

**

**SAUDADE**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_It just ain't living_

_(Isso simplesmente não é viver)_

_And I just hope you know_

_(E eu só espero que você saiba)_

_That if you say_

_(Que se você disser)_

_Goodbye today_

_(Adeus hoje)_

_I'd ask you to be true_

_(Eu pediria que fosse verdade)_

'_cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

_(Porque a pior parte disso é te deixar)_

**(_Câncer_, My Chemical Romance)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ela não conseguia se lembrar de quanto tempo esperou por aquilo. Há quantos dias ansiava por aquele momento. Que lhe importava se estava prestes a morrer? A morte era doce e consoladora. A morte era uma amiga fiel. A morte era a sua porta para a felicidade.

Não se lembrava de sua vida. Não que tivesse perdido a memória ou algo assim. Mas sua vida havia sido insignificante demais para ser lembrada. Logo, quando pensava em sua vida _humana_ só o que via era um grande borrão, com imagens difusas e desconexas, que não se completavam.

E então, ela entrou naquele mundo. No começo, era tudo um borrão sem significado ou importância, _também_. As coisas não eram diferentes – tirando o fato de que, agora, ela podia matar muitas pessoas, e era o sangue dessas pessoas que a deixava linda e forte. Mas, ainda assim, era tudo insignificante. Ela não se importava com nada daquilo. Porque era tudo _cinza_.

Até que _ele_ apareceu.

E então, seu mundo ganhou um sentido. Ele transformou sua vida. De repente, sua vida ganhou cor. _Vermelho_. Vermelho de sangue, mas também vermelho de _amor_. E o vermelho era infinitamente mais interessante e significativo do que o cinza. Ela preferia o vermelho. Assim como preferia _ele_, a tudo.

E ela era feliz, daquele jeito. Não se importava em matar, em brincar com as pessoas. Ela estava com ele e isso era o importante. O que eles faziam não tinha significado. Só o que a _marcava_ era estar com ele.

Porque ele era _perfeito_. Para ela, pelo menos. Ele podia não ser perfeito para outras – aliás, ele _não podia_ ser perfeito para outras – mas era para ela. Se alguém perguntasse o porquê daquele amor, ela não saberia explicar. Aliás, saberia: _o amor é inexplicável_. Tudo nele lhe parecia perfeito – seus defeitos viravam qualidades, e suas qualidades viravam _magia_, para ela.

E ela era feliz. Absurdamente, inexplicavelmente feliz. Ela o admirava, ela confiava nele, ela o amava. Ela se entregava a ele de corpo e alma. Ela não se via sem ele – e isso era tão forte, tão marcante, que ela não _acreditava_ que pudesse ficar sem ele.

Mas ela ficou.

De repente, ele estava morto. Ele havia _perdido_. Mas se fosse só isso ela o "consolaria", a seu próprio modo. Mas ele estava morto. _Morto_. Ela ficava repetindo isso a si mesma. _Morto, morto, morto, morto_. E ela estava _sem ele_ – o que era ainda mais cruel.

As noites eram ainda mais frias. Mas não frias por _fora_, frias por _dentro_. Ela sentia frio em um lugar próximo ao peito, onde ela sabia que deveria bater um coração. E não era bem frio, era uma sensação inexplicável, indescritível – mas que lembrava, vagamente, o _frio_.

E os dias eram longos. Longos demais. E ela via aqueles _casaizinhos_ se "enroscando" por aí, nas vistas de todo mundo. Ouvia conversas sobre namorados – o que você vai dar pra ele no aniversário de namoro, onde foi seu primeiro encontro, _como assim ele pediu pra sair com você?_ – e tudo aquilo lhe acertava em cheio no peito. Às vezes, ela estraçalhava aquelas pessoas, só porque não agüentava que elas pudessem viver ao lado de seus amados e ela _não_.

E um pensamento começou a ganhar forma dentro dela. _Vingança_. Porque ele _merecia_, merecia mais do que tudo ser vingado. Ele merecia _tudo_. E a morte dele era inaceitável. Para ela, aquele era o maior crime que alguém poderia cometer. Não tiraram a vida _dele_, apenas. Tiraram a _vida dela_, também. Porque era por _ele_ que ela vivia. Porque ele era _a vida dela_. Ele era tudo, e _tudo_ foi tirado dela. Só deixaram aquela vontade obsessiva de vingança.

Ela visualizava os culpados. Matar Edward? Não. Ele tinha que _aprender a lição_. A morte era piedosa demais, misericordiosa demais. Ele precisava de _muito mais_ do que a morte. E ela sabia – melhor do que ninguém – qual era a única coisa infinitamente pior do que a morte. A única coisa que era insuportável e eternamente dolorosa.

Era a perda. A _saudade_.

Mas nada saiu como ela esperava. Ela não conseguiu fazer com que os culpados por sua dor pagassem por seu crime. Mas ela não se importava. De repente, a vingança não era assim tão importante. E ela logo se deu conta do que realmente estava acontecendo com ela.

Ela estava _morrendo_.

Mas e daí? Ela não tinha medo de morrer. Ela tinha mais medo de _continuar viva_ – de continuar sofrendo, sentindo saudades. Tinha mais medo do _tempo_, que parecia se arrastar. Tinha mais medo do _frio_ estranho que não saía de seu peito. Tinha mais medo de continuar pensando nele sem que ele estivesse ali.

E ela abriu os braços para a morte. A morte vinha, aconchegante. A morte lhe sussurrava no ouvido "Logo você estará com ele". E ela sorria, por dentro. Porque a voz da morte era cortês e gentil. E a morte era pálida e tinha olhos vermelhos. E cabelos castanho-claros. E ela entendeu que não seria a morte quem viria buscá-la.

Seria _ele_.

Era ele quem lhe estendia a mão. Ele que a chamava irresistivelmente para a morte. Ele que esperava que ela desistisse da vida, da vingança e do que sobrara. E ela não tinha _nada_ a perder porque _tudo_ já havia sido perdido. E ele – _tudo_ na sua vida – a chamava.

E ela foi. Entregou-se a ele, como sempre fizera. Como sempre faria.

* * *

**N/A **Eu não me canso de dizer que sou 198283284 vezes mais o James do que o Edward. Ou que acho JamesxVictoria 1938214802 vezes mais lindo que ExB... Mas, enfim... Nem todos tem os meus gostos estranhos o.o

Bom, acho que é só isso oõ

Se você leu até esses comentários inúteis, não mata deixar uma review n.n

Beijonss e té mais o/


End file.
